Dare You to Move
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: AUSakura has come home from college in America. Her feelings for Syaoran begin to redevelop but there's another obsticle, her ex abusive boyfriend followed her back to Japan and she's having trouble with the fact that for some reason she feels guilty. R
1. Home

Dare You to Move 

Chapter One: Home

Sakura nervously stared out the window of the cab. _What if they don't recognize me? What if they think I've changed?_

"Excuse me, Miss. We're here." The cab driver said.

Sakura looked up at him, "Oh, I'm sorry." She pulled some money from her purse and handed it to him. "Thank you, have a nice day." Sakura picked up the suitcase at her feet.

Her eyes wandered to her house as she shut the cab door. Sakura walked to the front door of the house and knocked.

The front door opened. Her father stood there his eyes were glossy and his smile was wide. Sakura hugged her father and squeezed him as tight as she could. "Welcome home." Her father managed to choke out.

"Who's here?" She heard Touya say. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her.

When she pulled away from Touya and her father she smiled. "It's good to be home." Sakura wiped a dangling tear from her eye.

"Well, come on in." Touya grabbed her arms and dragged her inside the house. "Yukito's here."

Yukito smiled when he saw her. "Welcome home Sakura."

A few hours later

Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "So how was college in America?" she asked.

"It was okay. I got pretty homesick at times. I tried to call over here as much as possible. Other than that, it was okay." Sakura smiled.

"We missed each quite a bit, because when I tried to call you, you were never home either. Well anyways," Tomoyo shoved a bag into Sakura's lap. "It's a welcome home present."

Sakura pulled a layer of tissue off the bag. Inside was a framed picture of her, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. A tear slid down her cheek, "Thanks Tomoyo, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I know it means a lot." Tomoyo said. "Syaoran and Eriol couldn't make it though, they had to work. They said they'd be by later." Tomoyo smiled. "Keep digging."

She dug a little further and her hand touched a silky material. Sakura pulled it out of the bag and held it up to herself in the mirror. It was an emerald shaded dress and it had lace towards the bottom it was layered as well. "It's beautiful, can I try it on?"

"Of course you can." Tomoyo answered.

Sakura went into the bathroom and slipped off her clothing and slid into the dress. She walked back into the middle of her room and spun around in a circle. "Turn around again." Sakura did so. "Hey, what's this big bruise on your back?"

"That?" Sakura said pointing to the bruise on her back, hoping that wasn't what she was talking about.

"Yes, that." Tomoyo said firmly.

"I fell." Sakura answered.

Tomoyo still looked suspicious. "Sakura, someone's here, he's coming up." Touya yelled up the stairs.

_He's coming up? Wait maybe its Syaoran._

The door to her room opened. Sakura turned around. _Andrew?_

"Sakura." Andrew wrapped her in a hug.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" Sakura pulled away from him.

"I want us to go back out." Andrew said looking deep into her eyes.

"You came all the way to Tomoeda just to tell me that?" She whispered turning around a tear sliding down her cheek.

She felt a hand touch her bruise. His lips were quite close to her ear she felt them. "Never again." He whispered.

Sakura inhaled quickly and turned to face him. "Leave," She hissed, "Leave now."

Andrew looked at her and smiled wickedly. He turned towards Tomoyo. "Good day."

A/N: So what'd ya think? I hope you liked it. Well please read and review. Tell me any comments you wish, except flames.

Luv ya, Angelofdarkness1566


	2. Missing You

Dare You to Move 

Chapter Two: Missing You

"Ex boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, ex boyfriend." Sakura said pulling a strand of hair behind an ear. "Where do Syaoran and Eriol work anyways?"

"They work at the Chestnut Street Café, actually they own it." Tomoyo answered, "You want to go se them?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sakura smiled.

At the Café

Sakura pushed open the door. The bell rung as she walked in. The sign on the door said closed but she didn't think they'd mind. The first thing Sakura spotted was Syaoran wiping off a table. Sakura sprinted over to Syaoran and embraced him in a hug. Syaoran dropped the dishes onto the floor.

"Who," Syaoran said. Sakura's emerald eyes met his. "Sakura?" Syaoran whispered letting it sink in that this **_was _**Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

Sakura's bruise was being hugged all too tight, but she didn't mind. It had been five years since she saw everyone.

She pulled away. "I missed you." She was the first to say. She stared to the ground at all the broken. "Sorry." She bent over and picked up some of the broken pieces. She went to pick up one more piece when her hand fell on top of Syaoran's. He pulled his hand back quickly.

Sakura walked over to the trashcan and threw all the broken pieces into it. "So, where's Eriol." She said breaking the silence once more.

"He's probably out back with Tomoyo." Syaoran said dumping the last of the broken dishes into the trashcan.

"By the way, are you guys hiring?" Sakura said pulling out one of the seats form one of the tables.

"Yeah." He said pulling out a seat next to her.

"So how have you been with college and all that good stuff?" Sakura asked a smile appearing on her face.

"College was okay. Eriol and I went together on the rent of opening this Café." Syaoran said, "So any boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends? I had one but we broke up. How about you, any girlfriends?"

"Three, but we're done." Syaoran blushed.

"Anyone I know?" She smirked.

He stared down and opened his mouth to say something, "Found you." Tomoyo said opening the staff member's door.

"Let's close up and head to my shop." Tomoyo said gabbing Eriol's hand and dragging him out the door.

Syaoran smiled and pulled on a coat. "We'll clean up tomorrow." He said pulling a key out of his pocket and turning the lights off and locking the door.

Syaoran pulled Sakura into a tight hug as they stepped outside. "It's great to have you home Sakura."

"I missed home so much." Sakura's loose bun fell from her clip.

"Are you guys coming?" Eriol smiled.

"Well yeah." Sakura grinned mischievously.

A/N: How was that chapter? I'm up to chapter six, and then I'm stuck from there. Anyways tell me your thoughts and all that stuff. Please, no flames. Btw read and review, you nice people.


End file.
